


Supercorp 4 "The House of Glass"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: No matter what happenedLove will find a way.No matter how hard or how longLove will never go wrong
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor
Kudos: 5





	Supercorp 4 "The House of Glass"

The house of Glass

10 years ago in Luthors Mansion,  
The face of disaapiontment are everywhere.  
Nobody can understand Lena and her feelings.  
She feels like someone splash her a cold water in the face. Her mother echoes the house, and the word has been locked. She was so hurt that she couldn't accept it. Now she is a prisoner and helpless.

Whatever Kara did to defend Lena, it seemed to have no effect. This only exacerbated the blame for people who had previously lost their jobs at LuthorCorp. Lillian could do nothing but bring Lena back to Harvard and graduate. While Kara was busy making her way.  
Every day she writes Lena a letter. As if it wouldn't be complete if she didn't.  
A few weeks later, she received a letter from Lena. Alex grasped it, and walked slowly to their room  
"You're sad again.", Alex asked the sister.  
"I'm sorry, Alex. I think I need to move on. Nothing really,"  
Alex sat down next to the lonely Kara. And she handed her the letter.  
"Now you give up, where she answers you?"  
"If that's a joke, no, I'm not happy."  
"You don't want to read Lena's letter. Unfortunately ......" When she heard Lena's name, she quickly took Alex's hand. And she opened it. There, she found that she wanted to talk to her. They will meet at the lake near the Luthor Mansion tomorrow afternoon. Kara's sad face turned to delight. She did not think that she would receive this invitation from her.  
The next day, she was in flower with Eliza's garden, picking white roses and pink roses. The two just let her go. Until afternoon came. She dressed and flew to the lake with flowers. She was so happy as it flew by. She stopped and landed on a tree near the lake. She looks at Lena's large house.  
She adjusted herself and prepared to say. She also waited several weeks for it. Lena is important to her. Now she just felt it and this time, she was going to say what she feel inside.  
Is it possible that she likes a friend or just looks like a sibling to her?  
Kara waited and waited. She was not aware of the time. She lay down while resting on the tree, holding the flower for Lena. She woke up as she felt someone pulling lher flowers. She saw that the deer ate it. She threw it away and stood.  
"Oh my god, it's 6 o'clock." She remembered if Lena had arrived. But she sure is not. So she organized herself. She finds a way to get closer to their home. She used her Supervision to find out if Lena was there. But no one was home. Even vehicles or guards.  
Her world suddenly stopped. She felt like heaven was falling on her. She got angry and flew up pretty fast. She could face the clouds and even a plane in the air could do no harm. Undeterred, she collapsed trees into their yard. Eventually she destroyed Eliza's flower garden. She runs into Alex's room and can't paint her face.  
"What happened to you. Why do you look that way?" Alex removed her sister's weeds and leaves. Kara cried as she embraced her.  
"She tricked me, Alex. They tricked me. Lena's gone. It's gone." Alex hugged her tightly.

A few more days later. Lena's new house. Lillian prepared many meals. Lex asked why.  
"It looks like we have a visitor,"  
"Nothing. I just want to eat. Call Lena, so we can eat." "But it's early,"  
"She's got a go."  
Lena was happy to sit and eat with them. But Lex, as if he were still around her mom. After they had eaten, Lillian prepared the car. Lex asked again.  
"We're leaving? Where are we going?"  
"In Midvale," Lillian replied.  
Lex was quiet but he was genuinely sorry for his sister. If only he could tell the truth. It was late afternoon when they reached Midvale. The car stopped at their gate. Lena went down immediately and went to the lake. Here mother spoke.  
"Lena needs to know it's wrong no matter what she believes in Kara."  
"But it will hurt her. You will hurt her feelings."  
"Our families will be more devastated if they continue to do so." 

3 hours later. Lena returned and gasped.  
Like Kara, she felt like she was being deceived and despaired. She cursed the friend and promised she would never forgive her.  
Years passed. Kara struggled to cope with the trials. They are even more so. Sometimes they were visited by Jonn, their father's friend. To make sure they are in good shape. While Lena endured by her mother challenges. She did everything but it was not enough. With Lex, their lives weren't easy. They have no privacy, all their actions should be known to Lillian. Who are the companions and where they go. Every mistake has a penalty. It is a punishment that their mother believes will shape their future.  
But not all is sad for Lena, Lex is there to cheer her up. Sometimes he sets a date for his sister. It's going to be two years after she graduates from college and sometimes she doesn't even go out to socialize. Lex is widely known as a rich and powerful young man. But no one liked him. And all, he does everythings to the family. They focus on their projects. Because they wants to prove they deserves their mother's love.  
So does Kara. She is also looking for a date. All of the dating apps she had tried but no one liked. In the meantime, she and Alex are having fun with her sister's girlfriend, Maggie. She applies in lots of jobs but she always get fired. So one day, she read about this hiring company, that was very popular. Catco, everyone dreams. She honestly hopes that one day she will see Lena. And when she works with Catco, that's not impossible.  
She had completed her CV before passing the interview. Alex is happy because he can turn her mind to something else. She helped Kara until she got the job. And even in Catco she still seems to be missing something.

Sometimes she thought, her accomplishments were not enough. Especially when she thinks of Lena. How could this be, is she happy in her life? How could she hide her feelings for it. She thought it too, that she was like her sister Alex and settling down with Maggie.  
So one day, she visited the mother at the DEO. Although she was busy, she tried to talk to the child.  
"Kara, you've just finished Catco. Is something wrong?" "Some people just bother me. Questions I don't know the answer to."  
"Alright, you ask, I'll try to answer."  
Kara was worried about what she would say to Eliza. She didn't want to miss it but she had to finish it.  
"Is it possible ,,,, What if ....... Not so ...."  
Eliza stopped working. And sitting down, she tried to understand Kara's words.  
"Whatever it is Kara, it's fine with me. Just don't destroy my flower garden again. It's hard to grow roses especially when we're in the City."  
"Ha? Oh, that's not what I meant."  
"Kara, you doesn't even come from me but I know you. You're confused. Why? Is that about Lena or Alex?"  
"To Lena and Alex. I wish they could ever agree."  
"Kara, I accept whatever you are as long as you don't hurt any people. Okay, I love you, I love you as much as Alex and so I also love the people you love."  
She hugged Eliza tightly and thanked her.

Eliza and Lillian are different even though they have known each other before. Eliza is a good student and Lillian is envious of her. For her, life was a contest. Where she cannot be defeated. So she did everything just to dominate. And when she married Lionel. It was more of a fight but it also brought the evil within. And since then, they have never been in agreement.  
Lena, in the end, was hoping to take over the company, especially when Lillian was busy with whatever she was doing.  
One night while alone in the living room. She noticed the box hidden under the table near Lillian's office. She opened it and saw her father's old gear. This includes old photos of Lionel and his real mother. She pocketed it and entered the room. It was the first time she had ever seen a real mother even in the picture.  
This is why she wants to return to Midvale. Because of this she has loved people, not as a Luthor but as a person. Kara loved her and cared for her. Also come to the point,  
What if they meet one day? Will their relationship repeat itself as before.  
Lena's dream is simple. To love and beloved. Her status did not matter to her anymore because her mother treated her slave and was confined. She was thinking about how to fix things. But Kara still won her mind. Why, she doesnt know.  
While everyone was sleeping in Lillian's house. She arranged for her office. She didn't realize Lex was standing at the door and could see her.  
"Mom,"  
Lillian was shocked and hid immediately but Lex took it and read it.  
"It's from Kara for Lena ,,?"  
"Don't be noisy. I don't want her to know."  
"It's not good, but……."  
"I have to do it Lex. Lionel's gone, and I don't want to ruin what he started. Do everything you can, to make Lena forget Kara. Make an effort. Set her up again for dates or introduce her to your friends. "  
"What???!! What about me? Am I not supposed to date? I carry the surname Luthor. Maybe i can be the one that you are looking for."  
"Just do as I command you."  
"What do you do with the letters?"  
"I'll burn them. And close your mouth."  
And that's it, Lena is more important than Lex. "Okay, but don't forget I told you so." Lex replied as if jealous. Kara was so grateful to her family for being so supportive and so much loved. Unlike Lena, she almost slaps her in debt to Lillian. Lex could do nothing but hug the brother. If their father were alive they would not have done so.  
Until Lex gave her a break. Because he spoiled Lena. He just let what she wants to do. And this is one, those plane rides that she likes. She will not board the planes owned by them but on a commercial airline. Lillian was on a business trip so Lena was happy. Her brother handed her over, called her a taxi and took her to the airport. Since she had just tested it and she was amazed. What she didn't know was that all the people she met were scared. When she got to the airport. She noticed Alex and still remembers it. And neither of them wanted to greet each other. As Alex politely smiled, they board the plane. They are still together as seatmates. Lena couldn't stand it and she was the first to ask. But Alex do the motion,  
"Are'nt you Lena Luthor? What are you doing here?"  
"How ...... is Kara?"  
"She's fine. You're good and you remember us. Does your airline does'nt work?"  
"Why can't I board here?" As usual Lena was defensive. That's what Lillian taught her. She is not just a mere genius she has to be wise.  
And even their meeting is doubtful. Alex looked at Lena, very different than before. She didn't seem to be speaking so gently. Now she didn't know if she was going to tell Kara or not. She wanted to tell a story about her sister but it didn't seem to be an interest. It was good for Alex to fill her first assignment. And Kara is ready to take on the new job. Hoping this will the fist and last meeting with Lena. So they can all moved on.

To be continued……..


End file.
